


[盾冬盾]A dream without you

by bacon27



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacon27/pseuds/bacon27
Summary: 巴奇，我做了一個沒有你的夢，我該如何形容，沒有你的夢是多麼空虛？就是為了fix endgame ending的一篇，用盾冬腦為年老隊長與那支舞解套。





	1. Chapter 1

古老的黑膠唱盤在房間角落旋轉，史帝夫‧羅傑斯摟著佩姬‧卡特，在悠揚女聲吟唱的「It’s been a long long time.」中輕輕搖擺。午後的陽光穿過敞開的窗戶射入白色小屋，照亮史帝夫金色的短髮，凝結成珠，連時間都暫時駐足。

佩姬自史帝夫寬闊的胸膛上抬頭，卸下軍服、擦上紅唇的她看起來美麗極了，深棕色的眼珠仰望進頭頂上湛藍似海的雙眸。史帝夫沒有停下舞步，低頭溫柔一笑，佩姬同樣報以微笑，分開雙唇，朝史帝夫開口⋯⋯

2088年，177歲的史帝夫‧羅傑斯從紐約某個小公寓的床上醒來。

自佩姬的葬禮以來，已經幾十年都沒有夢見她了，再見故人，史帝夫不覺得特別欣喜或哀傷，只剩滿滿的懷念與祝福。

大概是年紀大了的關係吧，畢竟減掉冬眠的七十年，他也是個貨真價實的百歲人瑞，最近史帝夫時常作夢，無論是夜晚益發短少的睡眠或白天日漸增加的瞌睡都充滿光影，有時是過往回憶的集錦，比如奔跑過混亂不堪的紐約大戰街頭，或是潛入守備森嚴的美軍基地中。

有時則被丟入陌生環境，上演不曾經歷的劇情。

比如帶著索爾的妙爾尼爾錘和一管散發不祥氣息的紅色液體，來到金碧輝煌的阿斯嘉宮殿，面見索爾高貴的母親：弗麗嘉皇后。

夢中的弗麗嘉看見穿著格格不入的史帝夫提著紅色液體突然現身，沒有顯露一絲驚訝，倒是對他握著妙爾尼爾的左手驚喜地挑了眉。

「看來我兒子在中庭確實交到了不錯的朋友，謝謝你替他把東西送回來。」

「陛下，您？」史帝夫聽見自己語氣中的震驚與敬佩，什麼都還未解釋，只聽索爾描述過名號的九界最強魔法師就看穿一切。

「告訴我，索爾最近過得好嗎？有多吃點沙拉嗎？」弗麗嘉接著說，她的語句裡除了對孩子滿滿的關愛沒有別的，史帝夫於是卸下心防，誠懇地回答這位母親。

「他說，找到了比他更適合治理阿斯嘉的人，便同一群新朋友搭上太空船，展開銀河冒險去了。」

得知兒子放棄珍貴的王位，弗麗嘉沒生氣，反倒笑著搖搖頭：「那孩子從小就愛東奔西跑，關在宮殿裡鎮日處理國事對他來說是種折磨吧？身在帝王之家其實沒那麼適合他。這樣也好，也好，幾萬年了，阿斯嘉是該有所改變。」

一陣疾風掃過，史帝夫的左手空了，錘子迫不及待奔回原主人的懷抱，現在他手上只剩下不祥的紅色液體，弗麗嘉伸出雙手預備接下，史帝夫卻遲疑了。

「陛下⋯⋯」他知道皇后的命運將會如何，注定好的悲劇在他後腳剛走時就會發生。

「我知道它將招來我的死亡，但我並不害怕，孩子，交給我吧。一個真正的阿斯嘉人不會畏懼死亡，只要是為了對的事情奉獻生命，他的靈魂將在英靈殿永垂不朽，他的精神將被世人永遠傳誦。」

「但我怎麼知道我做了對的決定？」

弗麗嘉指向史帝夫的胸口，一股暖意流遍全身。「跟隨你的心，孩子，你是妙爾尼爾認可的人，這裡會告訴你答案。」

史帝夫留下紅色液體轉身離開，不遠處，敵方的腳步聲迅速逼近皇后華麗的寢殿。

 

史帝夫的夢境不僅帶他進入已毀的阿斯嘉宮殿，更帶他踏上超乎想像的外星球。

高聳的黑暗懸崖下，他跪在仰躺的紅髮女人身邊默哀，伸手為她闔上雙眼，這已經是史帝夫第二次經歷娜塔莎的死亡，上一次，對方是在歷經無數任務和特務教官生涯後才安詳辭世。

半數人口彈指消失的薩諾斯事件，確實割出一道人類歷史上永遠無法忘懷的巨大傷口，但諷刺的是，宇宙和平卻真如薩諾斯所言維持了好幾十年，各個文明忙著修復自己的損傷，沒精力向外擴張，超級英雄不再有用武之地，加上尼克‧福瑞的消失，縱使娜塔莎頑強地堅守五年，復仇者聯盟仍成為神盾局最先畫下句點的計劃。

多數人倒是看得很開，在總部挪作它用前就展開了和拯救世界無關的新生活。班納博士學會如何與浩克共存，從此能兼具智力與力量，某所大學不計外表應聘了他，直到退休，他的課程永遠都是校園裡最一位難求的大熱門。

索爾則隱居進位於挪威的新阿斯嘉村裡，國政完全丟給瓦爾基麗處理，直至今天仍像去了冥界一般毫無音訊。

本就不是地球人的火箭和涅布拉待不住，很快乘著來時的飛船再次航向銀河。

「宇宙裡可是有一堆義肢等我拆下來賣個好價錢呢！」火箭捧著空空的盆栽說，史帝夫明白他的意思是：銀河很大，宇宙更大，總會找到方法的。

東尼或許是他們之中最積極向前看的，不再穿上鋼鐵裝，專心當女兒摩根的好爸爸。世界天翻地覆後，曾經讓兩人反目成仇的爭執變得無足輕重，政府也無心繼續追捕，反正史帝夫的身份已隨復仇者聯盟解散，重新變回退伍軍人，等同受到軍方管轄，其他的反註冊派成員則幾乎都成為「失蹤」人口。

史帝夫沒有收下東尼歸還的盾牌，取而代之的是每年冬天帶著摩根，到結冰的湖上用自己的盾牌滑冰，直到小女孩再也坐不下。

與東尼相反的，則是原先家庭最幸福的克林特。

事件後，娜塔莎動用一層又一層的人脈才掌握到克林特人在日本的消息，可惜當他們抵達時，他已和私刑制裁的對象同歸於盡，只來得及將遺體帶回故鄉，安葬到妻兒身旁。

僅有幾名老同事出席的簡單悼念儀式裡，史帝夫像當年對方在佩姬喪禮上做的那樣，給予娜塔莎一個擁抱，訓練有素的特務沒有哭出聲，可史帝夫浸濕一片的肩膀騙不了人。低頭輕拍背的時候，他注意到娜塔莎佩戴的項鍊除了原本的箭矢墜子，多出一個嵌在圓形中的A──這名曾積極帶他融入二十一世紀的女子，到頭來也成為耽溺過去的老頑固。

 

史帝夫小心撐起四倍代謝遠去、不太靈活的身體，坐在床沿回憶近日離奇的夢境，老實說對一名參加過的葬禮比婚禮還多的老頭而言，夢境和記憶沒有太大的分別，都只有在那裡才能見上老朋友一面。

不過說也奇怪，史帝夫夢見過這麼多人，卻始終未夢到最想見的那人，大概是因為已用盡所有清醒的時間去思念。想到這裡，他下意識轉了轉無名指上的白金戒指。

在他成長的二戰年代，前線士兵手上的戒指有個特別的名字，叫戰爭戒指，有婚約的士兵會為了堅定自己能再見愛人的信念而佩戴。金屬保護下，緊貼皮膚的BUCKY五個字母跟了史帝夫將近七十年。

血液已充分溫暖腿部，史帝夫起身點亮電燈，展開床頭櫃上捲起的電子紙張閱讀今日重要消息。其實他大可像多數現代人一樣，讓居家AI代勞起床後所有例行公事：開燈、調整空調、唸報紙、煮咖啡⋯⋯，但他對新時代的適應力似乎又退回剛從冬眠裡甦醒的那年，史帝夫清楚自己不是不能，而是不願。

當他以為巴奇冰凍在山谷，他的心跟著停留在1944，直到高架橋上的再見面，他的齒輪才重新運轉起來，接上時代。回憶第一次申辦電子信箱的契機，就是為了隨時接收巴奇離開河邊後，任何被目擊的消息，而巴奇短暫冬眠於瓦干達的期間，他又努力吸收好多似懂非懂的腦神經知識。可是這次，他永遠卡在了2018無法前進。

電子紙面上顯示的線條平直無波，今天，縮到量子級別的無限寶石們依舊沒有變化，不具威脅，也無法被使用。七十年過去，無限寶石幾個字早淡出人們的記憶，在這個不需要英雄的時代，每天關心六顆寶石的下落成為史帝夫少數能抓住的生存意義。當然，一切得特別感謝史塔克企業的現任董事長摩根，當神盾局決定放棄寶石的監測時，正是謹記父親交代的摩根獨資承接下儀器。

梳洗完畢，史帝夫換上慢跑鞋，帶上鉛筆和筆記本，頂著晨光，沿著熟悉的路線跑向華盛頓紀念碑前的大公園。他現在可沒辦法一路超車所有晨跑對象了，甚至跑完三圈後就喘得不得不休息，於是他總花更多時間坐在樹下畫畫，畫變遷的紐約，畫懷念的老友，不過畫最多的還是互相扶持、互相拯救無數次的他。

「巴奇。」

他無聲唸出如親吻一般的雙唇音，邊一頁一頁往前翻，筆下的巴奇有時一頭清爽短髮，有時披著微捲長髮，有時活潑開朗，有時陰鬱沉重，各個時期的他超脫了時間的禁錮，一次展現在史帝夫眼前。

翻閱的手直到行事曆那一頁才停下來，今天日期的方框上，寫著時間和「史塔克大樓」幾個字，差點忘了今天是例行健康檢查的日子。

散步到這一帶最有名的沙威瑪店，點了份最小的沙威瑪當午餐後，史帝夫熟門熟路地走進和東尼當家時相比，低調許多的史塔克大樓迎賓大廳，向警衛打了招呼便逕自搭上電梯通往最頂樓，一開門，熟悉的聲音迎面而來。

「史帝夫！」穿著幹練套裝的摩根‧史塔克像極了母親──除了髮色，拜現代醫學和不肯歇息的腦袋之賜，完全看不出高齡七十五歲，更何況在史帝夫眼裡，她永遠都是坐在盾牌裡滑冰的小女孩。

「好久不見，摩根，最近好嗎？」

「老樣子，政府對包案的審核效率比起上個世紀根本沒有長進。」摩根嘆了一口氣，無名指上的戒指忽然發出光。「噢，看樣子凱西已經準備好了，我們可以進去了。」

2088年的實驗室不時興冷冰冰的金屬機殼，與活像要實行酷刑的硬梆梆坐椅，取而代之的是一大堆懸浮半空的投影視窗。身穿實驗袍的凱西‧朗恩按熄了手上和摩根同款的戒指，示意史蒂夫坐進房間正中央的舒適躺椅。

如果說世界上有誰和史帝夫一樣關心量子領域，肯定非這位史塔克企業的前首席科學家莫屬。自摩根接收神盾局的儀器以來，一直都是凱西負責監測，退休後更一心一意投入儀器的改進，即使底下的研究員紛紛請調去別的部門也不曾放棄，史帝夫知道，他們都在等重要的人回來。

「最近沒有偷打恢復劑吧？」發現凱西操作介面的時間比平常久，摩根板起臉問。所謂恢復劑，是當史帝夫察覺到超級士兵能力隨年紀漸增快速消退時，深怕關鍵時刻自己無用武之地，因此委託摩根製作的短期喚醒藥劑，雖能暫時恢復血清能力，但對臟器的副作用極大。

「世界和平了，哪裡還需要超級英雄？」

「第一句話我可不同意，現在的野心家只是愛錢勝過權和命。」摩根沒好氣地翻了個白眼。

「摩根，注意行為。」看來她遺傳到老爸的部分不只有髮色。

「我沒見過這種情形⋯⋯」凱西的聲音打斷兩人的拌嘴，她將一個視窗丟到摩根面前，上面是不斷跳動的粒子。「你全身的原子都在和某種能量共鳴。」

照理來說這麼強烈的振動，物體早就該崩解了，可是史帝夫仍好端端地坐在躺椅上，呼吸心跳全都正常。凱西趕忙分析能量來源，循著振幅溯源，像拉著迷宮裡的風箏線，就在AI宣布座標的同時，從未波動的無限寶石監測儀彈起第一座山峰。

「地點在喬治亞州的博科特農場。」或者，另一個名字，摩根出生的老家。

「我們陪你去。」摩根話剛說完，一架裝滿油的輕型飛機就停到窗外。

「不了，」史帝夫搖搖頭，摸向口袋，確認裡頭的恢復劑還裝得滿滿。「這是復仇者聯盟還未完成的任務，不該由你們承擔。」

「隊長，」這是摩根第一次這樣叫他，她替史帝夫打開落地窗，頂著高樓的強風，丟出一只沉甸甸的圓形皮背包。「別忘了你的東西。」

史帝夫用再熟悉不過的單手姿勢接下，感激地對兩人點了頭，關上艙門，出發迎接復仇者的最後任務。

 

經過兩個多小時的飛行，抵達農場時已是黃昏，這裡的天空沒有雲，晚霞將頭頂染成一片均質的橙色，散發出壯闊的寧靜，絲毫嗅不到危險的訊息。

史帝夫提著背包爬下飛機，沒有立刻拿出盾牌防禦，他不確定史塔克家搬離後，農場是否進駐了新主人？可以的話，他不想隨隨便便暴露身份。

長時間繃緊神經是很累人的，177歲的身體可受不了這種折磨，史帝夫撿了面向湖泊的長椅坐下，把背包擱在腳邊，靜靜等待無限寶石宣判的最終任務。

不曉得過了多久，連歸巢鳥兒有一搭沒一搭的唱和都消失了，樹林後的太陽卻遲遲不肯落下，直到史帝夫撐不住瞇了下眼，太陽終於肯移動腳步，但不是自然地西沉，而是逆行升起，天空從橘紅重新變回暖白，受到日光召喚的蟲鳥又開始鳴叫。

奇怪的是，史帝夫不覺得害怕，反而感到異常平靜，像是看到老派動作電影的結尾，主角終於和家人團聚。

他的背後一點一滴顯露人們聚集的氣息，一個闊別多年的嗓音響起，呼喚他的名：

「史帝夫？」

「史帝夫？史帝夫‧羅傑斯先生？」

1945年，史帝夫‧羅傑斯從紐約某個小公寓的床上醒來。


	2. Chapter 2

「你在家嗎？不在的話我要把包裹丟在門口囉？」

史帝夫掙扎著爬起，公寓裡唯一的窗窗簾沒拉開，房內一片昏暗，衝到門口時差點摸不到門把。

「等等，我、我在家，我就是史帝夫‧羅傑斯。」

沒錯，他的名字叫史帝夫‧羅傑斯，但除了名字，關於自己是做什麼的？怎麼會住在這裡？一丁點資訊都想不起來。

一身亂衣亂髮打開門，快遞已經把東西留在門廊，史帝夫只能遠遠辨認出送東西的是名紅髮少女。

撿起包裹，上頭看不見任何快遞公司的商標，更找不到寄件人的資訊，不過確確實實寫了自己的名字。也許是失憶前的自己留下的線索吧？

抱著這樣的希望，史帝夫拆開用報紙黏成的脆弱包裝，裡頭是一本破破舊舊的手札，皮製封面的鋼印名字模糊得無法辨認，翻開後，史帝夫失望地發現手札被撕去好幾頁。

好吧，有總比沒有好。

隨便把報紙揉成球，咚一聲扔進垃圾桶，史帝夫拉開窗簾，點亮電燈，摔進床鋪閱讀起殘存的篇章。

 

1932年8月28日

康尼島真是名不虛傳地好玩！希望史帝夫別太介意今天的意外，等天氣舒服些再陪我去一次。說真的，下雲霄飛車後嘔吐根本沒什麼好丟臉的，那兩個女孩笑成那樣太沒禮貌了吧！今天太陽那麼大，連我都差點中暑，更何況是身體本來就不好的史帝夫，花三美金打隻小熊送她們，以後就不要再連絡了。

史帝夫看我打小熊的時候臉色好差，希望只是暈眩還沒消，不是真的生氣才好。

 

1936年9月2日

今天史帝夫正式搬進我的房間，他媽的，我快緊張死了，比第一次邀女孩子跳舞還緊張。史帝夫堅持不讓我睡地板，我們兩個僵持大半天，最後決定一起擠單人床。

我說認真的，以前和史帝夫睡同一張床的時候心臟會跳得快要從嘴裡蹦出來嗎？等等，這不是⋯⋯？去他的(史帝夫要是知道我今天不停罵髒話，一定會碎唸個沒完。)，我在想什麼？莎拉才剛過世，大家都很難過！而且史帝夫是我最好的兄弟。(這句話接下來重複填滿本頁的空白)

 

1940年10月1日

收到軍方的徵兵通知了，107軍團，稍稍讓人覺得好過一點。

第五次抓到史帝夫竄改身份想被徵召入伍，那蠢蛋從來就不會乖乖聽話。我不是不明白他有多想像父親一樣為國效力，但戰場可不像布魯克林，轉個街角就有藥局。你不怕為國捐驅，可是我怕得要命啊！要是真的失去你，我該怎麼辦？你的心這麼強大，就算不上戰場，一定還有很多報效國家的方法好嗎？

 

1940年10月8日

未來博覽會精采極了！尤其是霍華‧史塔克的飛行車原形，太酷了吧！希望未來真能和展覽一樣美好，有可以治療各種疾病的萬能藥，自由和平的空氣會傳遍全世界。

那個被打不懂得逃跑的笨蛋史帝夫，在我回來之前一定要好好的啊，找女孩跳跳舞，幫我顧好我的房間，別再幹傻事了，我還想跟你一起到那美好的未來。

 

雖然剛開始覺得隨便看別人的日記不太禮貌，但史帝夫越讀越對日記的作者產生好奇，比尋找自己的記憶還感興趣，欲罷不能地一頁接著一頁，直到生理機能強迫他正視胃部的空虛。

史帝夫梳洗一番，隨便抓了套T恤長褲換掉皺巴巴的睡衣。T恤稍嫌緊了些，不過他也沒幾件好挑，剩下的用肉眼看就明顯尺寸不合。打開錢包，裡頭的錢坐車到康尼島，買張遊樂園門票是綽綽有餘。

或許能在那裡遇到日記的主人也說不定吧？史帝夫想著，地鐵咚咚咚地駛入島。

無論什麼時候，康尼島都像彼得潘裡面的夢幻島，把外頭的戰爭、貧窮、悲傷徹底隔絕開來，只留下二十四小時不休息的歡聲笑語，人們在這裡分食爆米花、冰淇淋，暫時忘記他們的朋友、鄰居可能正在戰壕裡，分享一杯苦澀的代用咖啡。

「我想吃爆米花！」一名金髮小男孩經過史帝夫面前，沒注意到史帝夫的視線，小男孩的注意力全花在和他朋友賭氣身上。

「抱歉，我剩下的錢只足夠我們坐車回家了。」

「你要是沒為了耍帥給女孩們看，去玩射擊遊戲，我們就可以像本來預想的那樣，在回程路上吃爆米花。」小男孩加快腳步追過他的朋友，撇過頭去用後腦勺示人。

史帝夫很想上前告訴小男孩，他並不是真的那麼想吃爆米花，只是在說氣話，也想提醒他，他的朋友想拿自己的錢做什麼是他的自由，不能把別人的好視為理所當然。

可是攔下兩人後，這些話他一句都沒有說出口。

「嘿，孩子，射擊攤的老闆跟我說你打了滿分，你的獎品呢？」

男孩的朋友猶豫了一下，才抬頭迎上史帝夫的視線，他有一雙美麗的眼睛，史帝夫光是看著，都彷彿要沉進那深邃的湖水綠。「送人了。」

「等我一下。」史帝夫轉頭對老闆比了一局的手勢，連續九發槍響後，老闆心不甘情不願遞出今天第二隻大熊玩偶。

「還有這個。」史帝夫一次把玩偶和爆米花塞進男孩們懷中。

「你永遠不知道命運何時會捉弄你們的感情，所以多聊天，別吵架。」

兩個看傻眼的男孩愣愣地向走入人群的史帝夫揮手道謝。

這晚史帝夫睡得不太好，他夢見一雙湖水綠的眼睛盯著自己，手臂傳來的體溫很暖和，眼底卻充滿壓抑與疏離。

第二天一早他又被快遞吵醒，這次他及時趕在紅髮少女離開前攔下對方。

「是誰派你送東西來的？」

紅髮少女沒有回答，一個旋身掙脫史帝夫扣住自己的手腕，靈巧地跳出走廊窗戶，史帝夫急急忙忙追上，探出窗外，少女已經如幽靈一般消失得無影無蹤，史帝夫別無他法，乖乖回到房間拆開包裹，內容物是日記缺少的幾個篇章。

 

1943年5月27日

差點以為再也見不到家鄉，還好有那枚戒指保佑我回到史帝夫身旁，沒被納粹沒收簡直是奇蹟。

因為被俘虜的緣故，日記中斷了好幾天，該從哪件事紀錄起才好？最重要的還是非那個和科幻電影一樣的超級士兵血清莫屬吧，太瘋狂了，霍華‧史塔克真的不是未來人嗎？

史帝夫變得健康強壯，如願參軍是好事，但該不會有什麼副作用瞞著沒說吧？今天晚上睡同一頂營帳，如果半夜史帝夫氣喘發作，或偷偷爬起來吃止痛藥，我絕對要高層吃不完兜著走！

 

1944年11月1日

我不該說那些話的，什麼「變成過去的你」、「一場惡夢」，簡直就是在詆毀過去的史帝夫。

對不起，對不起，對不起。

終於有女孩主動邀舞，明明應該為你開心的，史帝夫。我其實不是因為被忽略而感到不快，但也無法對史帝夫說出真正的原因，如果他知道我心底骯髒的想法，還願意當我的朋友嗎？

 

昨天史帝夫還只是對日記的主人感到好奇，今天，好奇之上又加了憐憫。簡直就像，史帝夫翻出腦袋中看過的迪士尼片單，嗯──花木蘭的故事一樣，為了表面的和諧，必須隱藏真實的自己。

將書頁夾進日記本，史帝夫帶著書上街搜尋紅髮少女的蹤影，晃了半天，紅髮少女沒找著，倒是先被酒館的鋼琴聲吸引。

「呃，一杯啤酒，謝謝。」

等到酒保湊過來，史帝夫才意識到自己不知不覺推門入內，又不好意思轉身就走，尷尬地點了一杯最便宜的啤酒。

「五分錢。」酒保咚的一聲把充滿泡沫的啤酒放上吧台，動作絕不優雅，不過剛好維持沒溢出泡沫的狀態。

「不好意思，請問您知道台上在演奏的歌曲叫什麼名字嗎？」史帝夫遞出一美分的小費時問道。

「你該不會是只聽古典樂或歌劇的那類人吧？」酒保用看怪胎的表情睨了史帝夫一眼。「柯蒂‧凱倫唱的〈It’s been a long long time〉，告示牌百大單曲，連我老媽都會哼幾句。」

「這樣啊，謝謝。」史帝夫摸摸鼻子，趕快用喝啤酒來掩飾困窘，不過不知為何，這種和流行文化格格不入的感覺自己異常熟悉。

該不會我失憶前，就是個跟不上時代的獨居老頭子吧？

好吧，和酒杯上自己細長的倒影對望，史帝夫自暴自棄地想，至少解釋了為什麼這兩天沒半個人來關心我的死活。

在史帝夫的啤酒即將見底前，鋼琴手結束了今天的演出，站起身，撫平洋裝裙襬，敬業地朝四面的觀眾各鞠一次躬，史帝夫也加入拍手的行列，勉強讓場面沒冷淡到失禮的程度。

令史帝夫大為吃驚的是，鋼琴手下台後竟直直向他走來。

「羅傑斯先生？」

史帝夫坐挺身體壓下震驚，確定是敵是友前，別讓對方知道失憶的事是自保的基本。

「能遇到你真是太好了，你朋友的東西正好掉在我這裡，要麻煩你還給他。」鋼琴手在吧台上放下一個報紙包裝的小包裹。

史帝夫的視線被包裹引開的短短幾秒內，鋼琴手已推開酒吧大門，他這才意識到雖然戴了金色短髮，畫上成熟的妝，但鋼琴手百分之百就是那名紅髮少女。

「等等！」

少女朝他露出狡詰的微笑，混入門外人潮。

史帝夫為自己的後知後覺嘆了一口氣，認命地打開第三個包裹，這次包裹裡頭沒有書頁，只有正中央躺著一枚白金戒指。

他拿起來對著燈光仔細瞧了一會兒，發現戒指內側刻著自己的名字，試戴了一下，尺寸卻不太吻合，看來應該是日記裡提過的，屬於作者的戒指。

包裹裡頭找不到更多線索，於是史帝夫第一次拿起包裝的報紙閱讀，內文被裁得七零八落，不過仍讀讀出幾則標題：〈血膽老將：巴頓將軍逝世，享年60歲〉、〈莫斯科會議明登場，英、蘇代表團今抵美〉⋯⋯

「不好意思，」史帝夫招手叫來酒保。「請問今天星期幾？」

酒保等待點餐的營業用笑容垮下來，第二次用看怪胎的眼神盯著史帝夫：「星期六。」

「謝謝！」史帝夫留下第二枚小費硬幣，飛也似地衝出酒吧，不顧路人的眼光，用媲美汽車的速度奔跑起來。

快一點，再快一點，他終於想起自己得趕赴那個星期六的約會，已經遲到了七十幾年的約會。


	3. Chapter 3

當史帝夫跑過一個又一個的街區，抵達目的地的白色小屋時已是黃昏，今天的天空沒有雲，晚霞將頭頂染成一片均質的橙色，他放輕腳步走上大門臺階，深怕打破這片壯闊的寧靜。

「你來晚了，士兵。」身著一襲優雅洋裝的佩姬‧卡特站在黑膠唱盤旁，和史帝夫記憶中同樣美麗，嘴上抱怨，但臉上盡是包容的表情。

「抱歉，半路遇到了惱人的風雪，耽擱了不少時間。」

「這段期間有偷偷練習嗎？」佩姬踩著高跟鞋走來，靠向他寬闊的胸膛，史帝夫從善如流地扶上她的腰。

「恐怕還是一樣糟。」

一陣簡短的沙沙聲後，唱針開始了刻痕上的跳躍之旅，柯蒂‧凱倫的歌聲輕柔地包覆住兩人的舞步，世界彷彿只剩下這一棟白色小屋。

等到他們安靜地跳完一整遍主歌與副歌，一直側耳傾聽史帝夫心跳的佩姬抬起頭，望進史帝夫清澈的藍色眼眸。

「史帝夫，謝謝你特地回來履行我們的約定，我很高興。」佩姬的嘴角彎起釋然的弧度，上次看見這個微笑，佩姬正滿頭白髮迎接生命最後的一段時光。

「佩姬？」史帝夫退後半步，稍微拉開一點與佩姬的距離。

「但你還有一個更重要的約定得去完成。」

「佩姬，這個你到底是真實還是幻影？」

「無論是真實還是幻影，我都已經是過去，是放在博物館裡的歷史了，但你還有好多好多事不曾經歷，你是跳過舞了，但還沒主動向誰邀過舞吧？」

可能是夕陽帶來的魔力，史帝夫感到異常平靜，但面對佩姬的提議，他垂下眼神不發一語。發現史帝夫的遲疑，佩姬伸手拍了拍他的左胸口，勾勒出口袋裡白金戒指的形狀。

「放心，只要找到對的舞伴，就算是第一次也不會有問題。」

史帝夫收攏手臂，重新縮小與佩姬之間的空隙，給了她一個既是感謝又是道別，同時飽含愛的擁抱。

「不過我仍舊可以陪你跳完這支舞，你希望的話。」

「別為我操心了，大英雄。」佩姬搖了搖頭，邊說邊流露出史帝夫在她的婚紗照上才看過的笑容。「我會幸福的，你很清楚我會幸福的。」

隨著歌曲進入尾聲，兩人身處的白色小屋逐漸變淡消失，接著是遠方的山巒，最後是腳下的地板。現在地面澄清如鏡，倒映出天空的顏色，四面八方都投來溫暖的橘光。

「當我知道宇宙有千千萬萬種可能性，但我們都只能經歷其一之後，我就越相信命運的每個安排都有它的道理，我們的錯過有道理，你們一起去到二十一世紀一定也有道理。」

史帝夫的心叫嚷著回應，他早就知道答案，只是從未跟隨內心行動，縱使眼前的世界一片虛無，但此刻史帝夫無比清楚自己該往哪走。

「走吧，到未來去。」

 

巴奇‧巴恩斯必須承認，當他發現史帝夫沒有穿著量子裝備回到傳送臺上，而是白髮蒼蒼的出現在湖畔時，心裡湧起一股難以忽略的失落，即使他昨天才要對方把握一生一次的機會，選擇自己想要的未來。

這種時候，他就不禁想抱怨瓦甘達太卓越的治療成果。

九頭蛇的洗腦對巴奇影響最巨大的部分並非記憶，他在羅馬尼亞安全屋裡對史帝夫說的：「我在博物館讀過你的資料。」既是實話也是謊言，他確實去博物館看過那面寫著他倆雙雙在七十多年前陣亡的展示牆，但那不過一種提示和確認，事實上，大至每趟任務的內容，小至史帝夫穿幾號鞋，逃離組織後他全都回想得一清二楚。

他唯一缺失的是這些記憶裡關於「我」的存在，無法提取任何情緒，導致每次回憶都像在觀看陌生人的傳記。他知道四零年代的那個巴奇曾傻呼呼地存了好幾個月的軍餉，買下一只永遠送不出去，也不能大方配戴的戒指；也知道他總用些小技巧在每次出任務時和史帝夫分配到同一頂營帳，要是史帝夫問起就說擔心他的氣喘，隱瞞畫面裡充滿隔著睡袋傳來的體溫，與月光下搧動的纖長睫毛的實情。

巴奇原以為這些情感早永凍進四零年代的冰層，沒想到隨著術後自我意識的甦醒，加上這幾年對史帝夫的感激，反而奔騰過整個世紀將他滅頂。

然而無論是那個意氣風發的巴奇‧巴恩斯，亦或是這個歷經風霜的巴奇‧巴恩斯，都明白像史帝夫‧羅傑斯這樣善良、正直的男人該享有怎樣的人生，就算他仍是個體弱多病的素描畫家都值得。

他在葬禮上看過史帝夫和史塔克的女兒玩耍的樣子，也看過博物館裡佩姬‧卡特的訪談錄影，全美國人都知道美國隊長還欠佩姬一支舞，更何況是現場目睹的巴奇。佩姬‧卡特用她的一生證明自己絕對值得史帝夫去選擇，他則大大相反，他給史帝夫添的麻煩已經夠多了。

「你做了對的選擇，我為你感到開心。」他應該要主動上前拍拍史帝夫的肩，對他這樣說，可是，天啊，這太難了，有什麼沉甸甸的東西堵在胸口，壓得他說不出話，雙腳像生了根，於是巴奇推了推山姆。

「過去吧。」他說，扯出一個禮貌的微笑暗示山姆上前，替我好好恭喜他。

「好久不見，山姆。」史帝夫抬頭望向闊別多年的老友，如同記憶中一般年輕活潑。

「所以，你過得如何？」

「這個嘛，和所有人一樣，失去、懷念、慢慢變老，大概就是東尼提過的那種平凡生活吧。」

在日光的照耀下，山姆無可避免地注意到史帝夫無名指上的白金戒指。

「想談談她嗎？」

「不了，」史帝夫搖搖頭。「倒是你能幫我一個忙嗎？」

史帝夫說著打開了身旁的圓形皮背包，裡頭的紅藍相間盾牌和一百多年前一樣光可鑑人，歲月的鑿刻似乎起不了作用。

「試試看。」史帝夫拿出盾牌，將有把手的那面朝向山姆，這麼多年以來他第一次覺得盾牌過於沉重。

山姆不敢置信地接過，有些不安地將皮帶繫到手臂上：「像是別人的。」

「放心，總有一天會合身。」史帝夫拍拍山姆空下來的那隻手，接著慢慢扭過頭，看見遠處吊著三角巾的班納博士，以及完好的、活生生的巴奇，他的男孩。

「巴奇，」史帝夫小心翼翼用雙唇描繪名字，練習幾十年了，他可不想出錯。「過來這邊，讓我看看你。」

巴奇愣愣地與帶著盾牌的山姆擦身而過，坐上長椅的瞬間，原先的不安竟暫時消失，只想著原來太陽般的金髮老了，會變白色的星光啊，還有血清消退後的身形，和小時候更接近了。

然後他也注意到了，無名指上閃閃發光的白金戒指。

這小子總算有一次乖乖聽他的話了。

「恭⋯⋯」第一個音節還哽在喉頭，史帝夫就出乎意料地拔下戒指塞進巴奇的掌心，打斷他的難堪。

「這枚戒指跟著我大半輩子，要麻煩你暫時保管了，如果還有機會遇見他，請再幫我還給他。」年老改變了史帝夫裡裡外外每一處，唯有雙眼至始至終湛藍似海，廣大得令巴奇無法逃脫。

樸素的白金戒指從質地到外觀都帶給巴奇一種親切的時代感，熟練地用指尖把玩好一會兒，內側五個磨得有點平，但仍清晰可見的字母，映入他因震驚而放大的湖水綠眼瞳：BUCKY。

「史帝夫⋯⋯」

史帝夫聞言，露出一個巴奇從未見過，不知是哀傷或幸福，抑或兩者皆有的笑容，張開乾燥粗糙的雙臂，將人攬進懷裡。

「最後一個夢能夢見你，真是太好了。」

在巴奇的注視下，懷中的史帝夫漸漸化成細碎的金光，點點飄向平靜的湖面，消失在空氣中。

碰！

巨大的落地聲自量子傳送臺傳來，眾人還來不及感傷淚流，就看見穿著量子裝備、和離開前相同歲數的史帝夫用不太優雅的姿勢自空氣中蹦出，摔落到傳送臺中央。

他迅速地翻身爬起，用四倍代謝迸發的七十公里時速奔向位於湖邊的巴奇，一把抱住三十秒內被第二次緊緊摟抱的男人。

「巴奇，」史帝夫的聲音顫抖得像剛從火車上失去他。「我做了一個好奇怪的夢，一個沒有你的夢，我好害怕，害怕又失去你。」

「沒事的，」巴奇伸手撫摸金髮男人毛茸茸的後腦勺，沒有告訴對方奇異夢境的結局。「我抓住你了，歡迎回家。」

當史帝夫抱得遠超過好朋友平均擁抱的時間，他的呼吸終於平靜下來，退開了一點距離，但一隻手仍擔心對方逃跑似的，緊抓著巴奇不放，從口袋裡掏出內側同樣刻著五個字母，但是以S為開頭的白金戒指。

「你在哪找到的？」

巴奇伸手想搶過戒指，史帝夫卻緊捏住不放，深吸一口氣，用上這輩子最慎重、最誠懇的語氣開口：

「巴奇，對不起，抱歉找到你之後的這幾年，沒有早一點告訴你『我愛你』，我愛你，巴奇，像你的父母那樣，像所有老掉牙的愛情電影那樣。我知道或許一切都太遲了，你不再是寫日記的布魯克林少年，我也不再是被人揍倒在後巷的男孩。但是，如果這樣的我你還願意⋯⋯」

「史帝夫，我很謝謝你，但就像我昨天說的，所有人都同意你值得擁有更好的生活。」美麗的妻子、可愛的孩子，像他們那個年代的迪士尼故事。「佩姬呢？你沒去見她嗎？」

「我們跳了那支舞，但也就一支舞，她說，她這一生過得很幸福，她找到了最適合自己的舞伴，而我現在很清楚，我最想邀請的舞伴在哪裡，你覺得他會願意和我這個笨拙又遲鈍的人跳舞嗎？」

史帝夫鬆開拳頭，比出邀請的手勢，讓戒指躺在朝上的掌心中央。

「渾蛋。」結果這小子還是沒一次乖乖照他的話做，巴奇搖頭嘆了口氣，秀出手中還未收進口袋，刻有自己名字的戒指。

「正好我也有東西想交給你。」他迅雷不及掩耳地抓起史帝夫的左手，將戒指套進大小剛好的無名指上，在史帝夫巍巍顫顫地也把戒指套進他的手指時，主動撈過人繼續剛才的擁抱，順便掩蓋掉就算拚命咬住下唇，依然管不住幾滴眼淚奪眶的表情。

「對，天殺的我也愛你，到今天仍舊愛你，我願意和又笨又遲鈍，還不懂得逃跑的史帝夫‧羅傑斯跳一輩子的舞。」

當他們緊接著戒指，交換同樣遲了近一世紀的吻，巴奇欣慰地發現自己並不是唯一一個臉頰濕潤的人。

「喔，太好了，我沒錯過求婚，所以什麼時候舉辦婚禮？」懷念的聲音自不遠處響起，一個綁著紅中帶金髮辮的女人移出樹林間的陰影。

「小娜！」「娜塔莎！」班納博士和山姆首先大喊，接著史塔克家的人與葬禮後留宿一晚的人們也聞聲趕到，克林特直接把人抱起來轉了一圈，直到娜塔莎往背部揍了好幾拳才甘願放開失而復得的生死至交。

然後是一波此起彼落的電話通知，直升機、戰鬥機、太空梭，想像得到的、想像不到的交通工具通通降落到湖畔，湧上來確認娜塔莎真實存在的人潮差一點把嬌小的她給淹沒。

「我才希望有人能跟我解釋到底是怎麼一回事！」一陣混亂之後，終於有人清出一塊空地，讓娜塔莎站上飛機翼向大家解說回來的經過。

「我只記得自己一下變成阿嬤級的神盾局教官，一下子變成送快遞的青少年，我想那個巫師說得對，無限寶石不該被任何人使用，玩弄宇宙的人終將被宇宙玩弄，幸好它這回心情好，把我丟回原本的世界。」

娜塔莎剛說完，又是一波記者會般的連環發問，她舉起手制止眾人的七嘴八舌，跳下機翼走向人群裡的史帝夫與巴奇，接續自己被打斷許久的問句：

「眼前最重要的問題是，我們什麼時候開始著手準備四零年代的復古婚禮？充滿大樂隊、爵士舞、啤酒的那種，還有，你們誰負責穿澎澎袖婚紗？」

 

當然，最後他們誰都沒穿上澎澎袖婚紗，婉拒帝查拉幫兩人舉辦皇家等級婚禮的邀請，選擇布魯克林老家附近一間塞不下大樂隊的教堂，在神盾局與復仇者聯盟的幾名摯友見證下低調交換完誓詞。

最初，史帝夫顧慮到東尼的葬禮剛結束不久，堅持婚禮應該過幾個月再舉行，想不到小辣椒竟是催促得最勤的那一個，他們家本可躲得遠遠的，甚至用詛咒代替祝福都不為過。

「化解悲傷和憤怒最好的方法，就是辦一場派對，這可是東尼自己說過的。」小辣椒說完，催促著新郎倌們到禮堂門口準備，轉身蹲下替喃喃背誦花童工作的摩根整理頭髮。

「我的寶貝，」小辣椒牽起摩根，指引她站到定點。「你看起來像個天使。」

「像爹地一樣嗎？」

「是的，」她蹲下來輕吻女兒紅潤的臉頰，暗自慶幸今天畫的眼線能防水。「像爹地一樣。」

 

「敬史帝夫和巴奇！」「敬史帝夫和巴奇！」

「敬娜塔莎！」「敬娜塔莎！」

「敬復仇者聯盟！」「敬復仇者聯盟！」

婚禮的會後派對理所當然地和娜塔莎的歡迎會結合在一塊兒，當山姆講到今晚第十個處男笑話，背景音樂早不知何時從復古的爵士樂變成今年最紅的流行舞曲，男士們都脫下了西裝外套，女士們都拿下了圓頂禮帽，投入舞池或搖擺或談笑，不過兩位主角並沒有加入人群。

「為什麼拒絕山姆把盾牌還你？」

「因為我接下來有很多事要忙啊，要去度蜜月，還要看新房⋯⋯」聽見巴奇被雞尾酒嗆得咳嗽連連的聲音，史帝夫忍不住調皮地笑了起來。

「那制服呢？」

「我相信尼克‧福瑞會找到最適合它的位置。」

巴奇擱下酒杯，在酒精的催化下久違地放鬆全身肌肉，側頭靠上史帝夫的肩。

「那個偽造文書也要入伍的史帝夫‧羅傑斯竟然想嘗試退休生活嗎？打算退休到什麼時候？賭個十元，下次全國級警報你就會忍不住打給山姆。」

「說到這個，其實我有點後悔拍太多露臉的政令宣導和軍方廣告了，像皇后區小子那樣戴個面罩，就算被印在麥片盒上也不影響日常生活，我想才是正確的作法。」

巴奇想像了一下史帝夫白皙的臉蛋被包裹在紅通通面罩裡的模樣，不舒服地搖搖頭，興許今天晚上史帝夫就會拿起筆把隨身筆記本填滿一張又一張面罩設計圖。

「你覺得我染棕髮合適嗎？或是黑色？」史帝夫邊玩巴奇長長的髮尾邊自言自語。「這問題應該去問娜塔莎，她肯定很樂意解答。還有，我覺得史帝夫‧羅傑斯這個名字也一樣太顯眼了，改成史帝夫‧巴恩斯如何？」

剛說完，史帝夫就感覺到肚子被溫暖的右手臂揍上一拳，輕得一個瘀青都不可能留下。

「喂，超級英雄，」巴奇現在幾乎是半張臉都埋進史帝夫的胸膛裡，露出的耳根充滿紅潤的血色。「蜜月應該不必等到你再次拯救地球之後吧？」

「我們周末就出發，從紐約開車去大峽谷。」

「一個提議，不要再租復古福特車了。」

「放心，我會租輛露營車，用二十一世紀的方式旅行。」

「我覺得我開始喜歡上二十一世紀了。」


End file.
